the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Sterling K. Brown
| birth_place = St. Louis, Missouri, U.S. | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | education = Stanford University New York University | occupation = Actor | years_active = 2001–present | home_town = Olivette, Missouri | spouse = | children = 2 | awards = Full list }} Sterling Kelby Brown (born April 5, 1976) is an American actor. He made his breakthrough in 2016 when he portrayed prosecutor Christopher Darden in the first season of the FX anthology series American Crime Story, subtitled The People v. O. J. Simpson. The role earned him the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Limited Series or Movie. In the same year, he began starring as Randall Pearson in the NBC drama series This Is Us, a role which earned Brown his second Emmy in 2017 for Outstanding Lead Actor in a Drama Series , a Golden Globe Award for Best Actor – Television Series Drama, and a Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by a Male Actor in a Drama Series. Early life Brown was born in 1976 in St. Louis, Missouri, to Sterling Brown and Aralean Banks Brown. Brown is one of five children; he has two sisters and two brothers."Sterling K. Brown Biography". TVGuide.com. Archived from the original on August 8, 2017. His father died when Brown was 10 years old. As a child, he went by the name Kelby; when he turned 16 he adopted the name Sterling, explaining in 2016, Brown grew up in Olivette, Missouri and attended Mary Institute and St. Louis Country Day School.Pennington, Gail (February 2, 2016). "St. Louisan relives Simpson trial in 'People v. O.J.'". St. Louis Post-Dispatch. Lee Enterprises. Retrieved on October 25, 2016.. Brown graduated from Stanford University in 1998 with an acting degree. He initially wanted to major in economics so he could work in business, but he fell in love with acting as a college freshman.Pennington, Gail (August 18, 2005). "At Country Day, Brown exited stage right into acting". St. Louis Post-Dispatch. p. F1. Brown then attended New York University's Tisch School of the Arts where he graduated with a Master of Fine Arts degree. Career After graduation from college, Brown performed in a series of roles in regional theater.Dominguez, Robert (June 20, 2001). "'Colony' Cruel and Unusual". New York Daily News. p. 38.Otten, Ted (September 19, 2001). "McCarter courts with 'Romeo and Juliet'". The Times. (Trenton, New Jersey).Kilpatrick, Gloria M. (June 3, 2002). "Hangar Opens Season with Powerful 'Topdog': The Play Explores the Relationship of Two Brothers Struggling to Get By". The Post-Standard (Syracuse, New York). p. 18.Gerteiny, Elizabeth (July 1, 2004). "'Someone' brings intensity, brilliance to stage". The Weston Forum (Weston, Connecticut). p. A15.De La Vina, Mark (September 9, 1997). "Survival and the Blues in Drama of 1930 Harlem". The Mercury News (San Jose, California). p.1E. Brown has also since appeared in numerous television shows including ER, NYPD Blue,Pennington, Gail (August 18, 2005). "At Country Day, Brown exited stage right into acting". St. Louis Post-Dispatch p. F1. JAG, Boston Legal, Alias, Without A Trace, Supernatural,:Best Bets". American Press (Lake Charles, Louisiana). October 6, 2006. p. 63. and Third Watch."'Starved' finds comedy in eating disorders". The York Dispatch (York, Pennsylvania). August 3, 2005. Brown was a regular in the comedy Starved,Moore, Frazier (August 2, 2005). "'Starved' Finds Laughs in Eating Disorders". Associated Press. and he has also appeared in movies, including Stay with Ewan McGregor, Brown Sugar with Taye Diggs,Thompson, Kevin D. (June 3, 2007). "'Army Wives' Recruiting Audience". The Palm Beach Post (Palm Beach, Florida). p. 3. and Trust the Man with David Duchovny and Julianne Moore.Davis, Sandi (September 1, 2006). "Couple troubles create laughs and drama in 'Trust the Man'". The Oklahoman (Oklahoma City, Oklahoma). p. 7D. Brown played a recurring character on the television series [Supernatural], where he portrayed vampire hunter Gordon Walker."TV Watch". Hampshire Gazette (Northampton, Massachusetts). October 12, 2006. Brown played Dr. Roland Burton on Army Wives."Lifetime to deploy ‘Army Wives'". Ventura County Star (Ventura, California). December 7, 2006. He portrayed Detective Cal Beecher on Person of Interest,"Review: Reese and Finch find The Person of Interest 'In Extremis'". Columbus Examiner (Columbus, Ohio). April 26, 2013. also appearing on the show Medium. In 2008, he played David Mosley on the "Patience" episode of Eli Stone. In 2016, Brown starred in the FX miniseries The People v. O.J. Simpson: American Crime Story as Christopher Darden,"In the Spotlight: FX's 'American Crime Story'. Dramatizes the O.J. Simpson Trial". The Newport Daily Express (Newport, Vermont). p. 11. for which he won the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Limited Series or Movie at the 68th Primetime Emmy Awards."People v. O.J. Simpson Star Sterling K. Brown Chokes Up While Dedicating Emmy to His Late Father. People. Retrieved September 19, 2016. In the theater, Brown was cast in the 2002 production of Bertolt Brecht's The Resistible Rise of Arturo Ui starring Al Pacino, Paul Giamatti, Steve Buscemi, John Goodman and Jacqueline McKenzie.Isherwood, Charles (October 21, 2002). "The Resistible Rise of Arturo Ui". Variety. In 2014, he starred as Hero in Suzan-Lori Parks' Odyssey-inspired play Father Comes Home From the Wars at New York's Public Theater.Green, Jesse (October 28, 2014). "Theater Review: Father Comes Home From the Wars". New York.Feldberg, Robert (October 29, 2014). "A Slave's Odyssey in Three Acts". Herald News (Woodland Park, New Jersey). p. D1. Brown also starred in the 2014 movie The Suspect with Mekhi Phifer.Longsdorf, Amy (April 25, 2014). "New on DVD This Week: April 25". Herald News (Woodland Park, New Jersey). p. D4. Since 2016, Brown has starred in the television series This Is Us.Pennington, Gail (May 15, 2016). "NBC finalizes fall schedule with three new series". St. Louis Post-Dispatch. In 2018, he became the first African-American actor to win a Golden Globe in the best actor in a television drama category, which he won for This Is Us.Respers, Lisa (2018). "Golden Globes 2018: A night of firsts". CNN. Retrieved January 8, 2018. That same year he also became the first African-American actor to win a Screen Actors Guild Award in the Outstanding Performance by a Male Actor in a Drama Series category, also for This Is Us and appeared in the Marvel Cinematic Universe film Black Panther as N'Jobu."SAG Awards 2018: Sterling K. Brown makes history again". ABC News. Retrieved January 22, 2018. He also was part of that year's Screen Actors Guild Award win for Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Drama Series, again for This Is Us."SAG Awards 2018: 'Veep,' 'This Is Us' and 'Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri' win big". ABC News. Retrieved January 22, 2018. In June 2018, Brown gave the commencement address at Stanford University."'This is Us' star Sterling K. Brown delivers Stanford University commencement". USA Today. June 17, 2018. In August 2019, Brown was announced in D23 Expo and Twitter to voice Lieutenant Destin Mattias in Frozen 2. Personal life In June 2007, Brown married actress Ryan Michelle Bathe, whom he met as a college freshman at Stanford. They have two sons. Filmography Film Television Music videos Stage Awards and nominations References External links * * }} Category:1976 births Category:Living people Category:American male television actors Category:African-American male actors Category:Tisch School of the Arts alumni Category:Stanford University alumni Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male film actors Category:Male actors from St. Louis Category:People from St. Louis Category:Outstanding Performance by a Supporting Actor in a Miniseries or Movie Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:Outstanding Performance by a Male Actor in a Drama Series Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:Best Drama Actor Golden Globe (television) winners